


only because it’s you

by yuumeno



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, canon compliant (read: Yamato is a bottom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuumeno/pseuds/yuumeno
Summary: Yamato’s pretty needy for an old man.





	only because it’s you

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the mitsuyama zone

They’re in Yamato’s room, buzzed from a can of beer each. Mitsuki’s not expecting anything, but he’s not unaware of how Yamato’s been looking at him. He can tell he wants something, but if he doesn’t start talking soon, Mitsuki’s gonna throttle it out of him.

Luckily, he doesn’t have to. The leg Mitsuki’s been letting dangle off the side of the bed feels a weight against it. Yamato leans against him, his chin on the edge of the bedsheets. “Mitsu~” he says, and the inflection in his voice tells Mitsuki all he needs to know.

He drops his head and sighs. “You’ve never had enough, huh?” He runs a hand through Yamato’s hair, who leans forward to kiss at Mitsuki’s thigh.

“Mm, you’re just so hot, Mitsu. I can’t help myself.”

Resisting the urge to laugh, Mitsuki pulls Yamato away and pats his lap. “Come on then, up you come. I can hardly kiss you when you’re down there.”

Yamato doesn’t waste any time in clambering into Mitsuki’s lap, their mouths connecting almost instantly. Mitsuki, figuring he’d like to get straight to the action, slides his hands up Yamato’s back underneath his shirt, earning a soft sigh. Their shirts are soon discarded completely, and Yamato keens into Mitsuki’s touch. Mitsuki bites at his lip and slips his tongue into Yamato’s mouth, which has him grinding down hard, his grip on Mitsuki’s shoulders tightening. It only takes a hand trailing down to palm at Yamato’s erection for the man to finally make some noise.

“A-Agh, Mitsu— I need you.” he breathes. His own hands smooth down Mitsuki’s chest and run over his torso. “Please.”

Leaning closer, Mitsuki mouths at Yamato’s neck before answering. “Alright, alright. Clothes off.”

It’s almost comical, how fast Yamato is to get naked at the promise of Mitsuki. There’s no time at all before he drops his boxers to the floor and resume his place in his lap, and just as swiftly, Mitsuki’s hand wraps around his half hard cock and begins to work him. Yamato’s already quickened breath speeds up again, coming shallow and irregular. His fingernails dig into Mitsuki’s shoulders and drag lines down his back. Mitsuki throws in an occasional buck of his hips, and watching Yamato bounce each time has him wanting to hurry up, too.

Just as Yamato begins to bury his head in Mitsuki’s neck, a hand covering his mouth, Mitsuki lifts off. He smiles to himself as Yamato whines at the loss.

“Off.”

Yamato looks at him curiously, but obeys. He stands at the edge of the bed, and Mitsuki follows. He moves so that Yamato is between him and the bed, and then takes Yamato by the shoulders and bends him over. Yamato yelps in surprise, much more exposed now his ass is in the air.

Silently, he retrieves the condoms and lube Yamato keeps under his bed, and he gets to work, pouring generously onto his fingers and steadying Yamato by the hip. Yamato, expecting his, spread his legs, allowing Mitsuki to slide a finger inside him to groans of pleasure.

He continues to stretch him, adding another finger and scissoring inside. “Already?” he breathes. “You’re eager today.” He cuts off whatever garbled response Yamato may have had by pulling his fingers out. He rolls a condom on, using the excess lube on himself for a few quick strokes, before returning. Frowning, he notices Yamato’s braced himself against the bed with his elbows. That won’t do at all.

“Down.” Mitsuki commands, although Yamato doesn’t get a chance to obey — Mitsuki’s shoving him down into the sheets face-first anyway. He leans over him, breath hot on his neck. “Good boy.” he whispers into his ear, leaving a quick nibble before he pushes himself inside.

Yamato moans shamelessly into the bed, his hands fisting in the covers. He’s muffled slightly by the fabric, but that makes it all the better. Mitsuki pulls out slightly, then pushes in again, reaching further and hearing a needy grunt from below. “Don’t be shy.” hums Mitsuki, grinding down and drawing out more muffled sounds from Yamato. “This is what you wanted, right?”

“M-Mitsu—“ he stutters, and is cut off by a sharp thrust which has him short of breath.

“What was that?”

He gets no response save an eager arc of Yamato’s back, his attempt and pushing back onto Mitsuki’s dick. He holds him down by his hips and giggles. “Be patient, Yamato-san.”

“It feels —“ A choke as Mitsuki thrusts again. “It feels... weird, being called ‘-san’ when you’re — you’re fucking my ass.”

“Hmm? What would you rather be called?” he asks, getting into a steady (yet slow) rhythm. He enjoys watching the way Yamato’s fingers curl and uncurl with each thrust.

“Ngh... I don’t know, just— fuck, Mitsu, f-faster...”

At this, Mitsuki stops, pulling out slightly. Yamato keens, whining from the loss of motion. He starts to complain about something being unfair, but Mitsuki stops him. He snakes his arm underneath him and runs his index finger along his dick. Yamato bucks into his hand, all sense lost. He moans shamelessly as Mitsuki begins to work him, mumbling Mitsuki’s name over and over again. He gradually pumps faster, revelling in all the delicious noises Yamato’s making.

He keeps one hand on Yamato’s dick, and uses the other to hold his hip steady. “You’re so needy,” he says lowly. “Why don’t I just call you mine?”

As he says this, he thrusts hard without warning, and Yamato would’ve screamed had he not been biting his fist. He can’t seem to make his mind up between fucking into Mitsuki’s hand or grinding back on his dick, desperate for climax. Mitsuki tears back and slams into him, again and again and again, so mercilessly fast paced that the bed itself begins to rock against the wall. Yamato whines and whimpers, choking out half-words before lapsing back into a mess.

He can tell Yamato’s close, so he leans over him, removing the hand on his hip and using it to pull him up by his hair. “Let me hear you.” he growls. “Scream for me.”

He does. Yamato comes hard and long, his legs shaking, clenching around Mitsuki’s cock, releasing all over his stomach and Mitsuki’s hand. Mitsuki fucks him through it, his hips stuttering as he comes soon after, seated deep inside him. He brings Yamato’s lips to his own, sharing a messy kiss that’s more tongue than anything.

  
“So?” hums Mitsuki. “Did that satisfy you?”

“Nngh.” Yamato responds intelligently, his eyes still hazed with lust.

Mitsuki pulls out, tying off his condom and discarding it in the bin (one of the four items in Yamato’s room). When he returns he takes Yamato by the shoulder and rolls him over onto his back. Yamato heaves a sigh, his arms stretching out across the bed. Mitsuki observes the mess on his stomach, and lets out a sigh of his own. “You gonna clean yourself up or do I have to do it for you?”

Yamato pouts. “Oniisan’s legs are gonna give out if he tries to stand. You really did a number on me, Mitsu.”

“Mmhmm. You old man.”

Once they’re done cleaning, Yamato crawls into his bed, not even bothering to bring the sheets up further than his waist. He watches Mitsuki picking up their discarded clothes and folding them. Mitsuki can feel a sort of grin watching him, and sure enough, Yamato speaks.

“Hey, hey Mitsu. You should wear my shirt.”

Mitsuki sputters. “This again?! You always make me wear your clothes.” He unfolds Yamato’s t-shirt and looks at it. Definitely far too big.

“It’s cute though.”

“You’re gonna call me cute, even after I just pounded your ass?”

“Please~.”

He sighs. “Fine. If it means you’ll shut up and go to sleep.” He holds the shirt by its hem and pulls it on — it’s actually so big it’s sort of _falls_ on — and slips his arms through. He turns to Yamato with a face that says, ‘ _Well_?’

Yamato just grins wider. “I love you, Mitsu.”

Mitsuki flushes as he climbs in beside him. “Yeah, yeah, love you too.”

Yamato’s arms circle around Mitsuki as if on instinct. He kisses his neck, smiling. “It’s incredible that _this_ is what you get embarrassed at.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> top mitsuki rights


End file.
